eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5887 (19 March 2019)
Synopsis Ruby overlooks calls from her ISVA officer while Kush strains with the demeanour of Mo. Phil signals Sharon about Ruby and Jay and Sharon urges Phil to make sure Jay sojourns away from her. Jean's cancer, produces bad memories flooding back to Linda and she struggles to discern her scars in the mirror. Mo gets a bundle of fur coats from Fat Elvis and makes a settlement with Kush to flog them on the market and cut the earnings by 70-30. Phil informs Ruby that he isn't going to assist her and she's on her own which leaves her startled. Sonia confronts Kush about his allegations on Stuart. Ruby goes through pictures on her phone of Ross and Matt which incenses her with violence. Phil phones Stuart and commands that he wants the money he owes him today. Bex discovers a factory theft on her phone in Wapping which could have been where Fat Elvis got the fur coats from, however, Mo later apprises Kush otherwise. Linda isn't that ardent on Jean staying at The Vic and advises to Stacey that she should be at home. Shirley soon disrupts the conversation and comforts Stacey that they'll look after her. Ruby gets all defensive in the Vic when a couple of lads glance at her and Stacey takes her home and when alone Ruby uses her temper out on destroying a mirror with her fist. Denise comes to a resolution that Mitch has stolen one of Patrick's records, when Patrick tells her about the missing record and she witnesses Mitch making a proposition with Winston. Phil isn't felicitous when Stuart turns up without the money and charges that if he doesn't have the money by tomorrow, he won't have his motor. Ruby fixes up a fake account on a dating website pretending to be a woman called "Scarlett Foster" and a northerner and messages, Ross inviting him over to her house, to whom he subsequently replies with an arrangement. Meanwhile, Sharon tries to convince Phil to hack up money to mend repairs at E20, but Phil tells her he ain't being taken for a mug. Patrick defies Mitch about the missing record, and Mitch gives it to him and claims he just borrowed it, was going to sell it, but withdrew when he found out that the record is meriting over three-hundred pounds. Cast Regular cast *Ruby Allen - Louisa Lytton *Bex Fowler - Jasmine Armfield *Kush Kazemi - Davood Ghadami *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Sonia Fowler - Natalie Cassidy *Stacey Fowler - Lacey Turner *Mo Harris - Laila Morse *Jean Slater - Gillian Wright *Shirley Carter - Linda Henry *Tina Carter - Luisa Bradshaw-White *Linda Carter - Kellie Bright *Callum 'Halfway' Highway - Tony Clay *Stuart Highway - Ricky Champ *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Patrick Trueman - Rudolph Walker *Mitch Baker - Roger Griffiths *Denise Fox - Diane Parish *Habiba Ahmed - Rukku Nahar *Dennis Rickman Jr - Bleu Landau Guest cast *Laura - Elinor Lawless (Voice only) Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *5B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *20 Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *29B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Kathy's Café *Turpin Road *Mitchell's Autos *55 Victoria Road - Living room and kitchen Notes *A customer on Kush's stall is uncredited despite having dialogue. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Phil considers Ruby's offer but after Sharon intervenes he returns her money and gives her a reality check. But still desperate for cash, he reminds Stuart of his debt, while Ruby drowns her sorrows in the Vic. Kush makes a deal with Mo to sell a batch of fake fur coats, only for Bex to make a worrying discovery about the stock. Denise suspects Mitch of stealing Patrick's valuable record and sets a trap for him. Category:2019 Episodes